


Human Things

by himster85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himster85/pseuds/himster85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr.  Dean walks into the Bunker to find Cas dancing around in a pair of socks and one of Dean's shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Things

It never occurred to Dean just how much humans and angels differed. Sure, they could poof from place to place and be scary as hell when they wanted to be, but he always thought that, at least biologically, they were similar. For instance, Dean never realized that angels didn’t have to worry about body sweat, dirty hair, using the restroom, and all those other mundane human things. Looking back he realized that he had never seen the angel version of Cas do any of those things but at the time it wasn’t really something that stuck out to him. There were always more pressing details to think about. But human Cas was a completely different story. You should never have to tell your grown-up best friend about deodorant or the necessity of socks being worn with shoes. That was entirely too awkward of a conversation. But Dean had lost a game of rock, paper, scissors to Sam and was given the task. Cas was embarrassed, of course, but took it well, asking Dean to take him out to buy socks as well as miscellaneous other hygiene supplies.

Another thing that Dean has noticed was different between angel-Cas and human-Cas was the way he felt around his friend. He had always been close to Cas and considered him as part of the family. Now that Cas was completely human, Dean found himself thinking of him less and less in a brotherly capacity. He hadn’t told anyone about these feeling yet, not quite sure what to do with them. He had never thought of himself as anything other than straight but every second with Cas was proving him wrong about that.

It wasn’t long after that when Sam and Dean had another case come up. It was a pretty cut and dry wendigo hunt so they left Cas behind in the bunker. They had expected to be gone three days but Dean was amped up and antsy after the kill so he decided to drive straight back to the bunker, instead of staying in a motel room overnight.

Dean groaned when he got out of the Impala, he could already hear Cas’s music playing inside. As much as he had tried to get Cas to appreciate good music, he had settled on Katy Perry and Lady Gaga and there, so far, had been nothing Dean could do to change that. He could hear “Bad Romance” playing and cursed himself for even being able to name the tune. Dean hiked his bag up over his shoulder and pushed open the bunker door. The music was so loud Cas didn’t even hear the door open. Which Dean turned out to be a little thankful for.

Cas was in the middle of the library, wearing one of Dean’s Henley shirts, boxers and a pair of white socks, dancing to the music. He wasn’t just dancing though, he was sliding from one end of the room to the other, belting out the lyrics and bursting into fits of giggles. As Dean watched, Cas slid across the room again, using his momentum to crash into a chair, sending it flying underneath the stairs. Another round of giggles bubbled out of his mouth. Dean stood, transfixed at the absolutely adorable sight before him. He was jerked out of his trance when Sam cleared his throat beside him.

Cas and Dean both jumped as though stricken. Dean felt a flush creep over his face as he realized that Sam hadn’t been looking at Cas, he had been watching Dean watch Cas. ‘Guess the cat’s out of the bag on that one,’ Dean thought to himself.

Dean looked down into the library, watching Cas stumble to put the chair back in place and turn off his iPod. He was apologizing repeatedly, saying that he had no idea they were on their way back so soon. Cas’s face matched the shade of red on Dean’s. Dean felt another pang of embarrassment for him as Cas fell on his butt in his rush to run back to his room. Dean made a motion to the stairs, thinking he should go say something to Cas. But he stopped himself, not sure if that was what Cas would want right then. He shot a glance over to his brother, wondering what to do. Sam nodded. “Go talk to him,” he stated.

Dean ran down the steps and jogged down the hallway to Cas’s room. He stopped himself short of throwing the door open. He made himself knock and wait for Cas to invite him in. It seemed to be ten years between the time he knocked and the time Cas’s timid voice called out that it was okay to enter. Dean slowly cracked open the door to find Cas sitting in the middle of his bed, knees up with his face buried in them.

“Hey there,” Dean started, “So, we came straight home, by the way.” Dean laughed, trying to get Cas to join him, but cut himself off at the look Cas shot at him.

Dean walked further into the room and set himself down on the edge of the bed. He gently laid a hand on Cas’s back, wanting desperately to give him some sort of comfort. He rubbed small circles with his thumb, trying to sort out what to say next. He settled on the truth, which was as shocking to him as to anyone who knew him. “Please don’t be embarrassed. You looked cute out there, dancing around. I-“ Dean cleared his throat before forcing himself to continue, “-I liked the way you looked in my shirt.”

Cas poked his head up and locked eyes with Dean. “You’re not just saying that?”

“No, of course not. You can wear my clothes whenever you want. You know what else would be nice?” Dean threw Cas his best playful-boyish grin and paused. He waited for Cas to shrug and nod for him to continue. “I wouldn’t say no to seeing a repeat performance sometime. Maybe not somewhere as public as the middle of the bunker. Maybe you could bring your iPod and sweet dance moves into my bedroom sometime.” Dean winked at Cas, trying to play his confidence that of course Cas would return the feelings. Inside Dean was reeling, he couldn’t believe the things that had just tumbled out of his mouth.

But it got the desired reaction. Cas rubbed the tears out of eyes and gave Dean a watery smile. He reached out quickly and gave Dean a peck on the cheek. Then he hung his head down, the blush roaring back to life on his cheeks. He lifted his head just enough to look Dean in the eyes again as he poked him in the stomach. “Never knew you were such a pervert, Dean,” he murmured under his breath.

“Never? And I thought you knew me so well,” Dean replied, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulling him onto his lap. He circled his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled him in for their first official kiss.


End file.
